<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Getting Closer by CaravalRose</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27113344">Getting Closer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaravalRose/pseuds/CaravalRose'>CaravalRose</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Will &amp; Ren Collection [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Choking, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Dominant, Established Relationship, Healthy Relationships, Kissing, Kneeling, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Neck Holding, Praise Kink, Sharing Clothes, Size Difference, Size Kink, Submissive, Subspace, Trust Kink, Will is Canadian by the way, healthy BDSM, neck kink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:07:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,826</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27113344</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaravalRose/pseuds/CaravalRose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ren keeps catching Will looking at his neck, and his own mind wanders. The more he thinks about it, the more he wants Will to hold him there. He tries to hold back his growing need until his self-control snaps and he finally shows Will how he feels.</p><p>Or: Ren explores subspace with Will for the first time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Will/Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Will &amp; Ren Collection [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979047</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Getting Closer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! I wanted to mention something quick before the story.</p><p>For any readers who have come looking for smut, I know these tags can be a little misleading. There will be no smut here today. There will be smut in other writings I post for this series, but this one is the first, and I want Will and Ren to explore their dominant/submissive dynamic for the first time in a non-sexual way.</p><p>Sorry for the disclaimer! I'll leave you alone now. </p><p>Thanks for reading!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ren stood before the mirror, lightly fingering his damp hair, eyes glazed over with wandering thoughts. The edges of the glass faded into steam, clouded with moisture from his shower.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had already slipped on his boxers but held his sweatshirt in his other hand, the one not idly playing with his hair. Well, not </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> shirt. His boyfriend’s. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He gazed down at it, freshly stolen from Will’s closet when he hadn’t been looking. Ren had known that he wanted to wear it after his shower. Lately he had been feeling clingier with Will, always reaching out a hand to touch him, or to rest his fingers on his boyfriend’s arm, even if they were merely sitting at the table. Only recently he had discovered the great joy of wearing Will’s clothes, large and baggy on his smaller frame. He unfolded the sweatshirt now and slipped it around his head, pulling his arms through the sleeves and letting it hang. It swept past his hips and rested nearly halfway down his thighs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Upon looking at himself in the mirror again, newly draped in Will’s clothes, Ren sighed in contentment. The sweatshirt was large and grey, lined with a thin, soft material that fluttered across his skin. He could only see the last few inches of his blue boxers. He looked… small. He blushed to think that Will’s sweatshirt made him that way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When it came to Will, Ren loved feeling small next to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ren looked over his hair one more time, combing through the black strands with his fingers. His mind wandered, as it sometimes did after he showered, closed in the bathroom where the steam wafted past his skin and lulled him into daydreaming. It was only when his fingers brushed past his ear and down to his neck that he was pulled sharply from his thoughts. He let his eyes float across the skin of his neck, up from his exposed collarbone to the line of his jaw. He couldn’t keep his mind from straying to Will again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ren and Will had been together long enough to know the intimate workings of each other. It was only recently that Ren had started to have other cravings, other feelings, that he couldn’t explain. He loved when Will put his full weight on him in bed, trapping him on the mattress. He loved when Will held him still by his hips when they were kissing. Ren remembered the time he had unknowingly stood in Will’s way in the kitchen, and Will had merely picked Ren up by the waist, maneuvering him until he could put him down and walk past. Will had done it without thinking, and it hadn’t lasted more than a few seconds, but Ren was left blushing and flustered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Will’s displays left Ren breathless every time, and he didn’t even seem to notice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But it wasn’t just the things Will did. It was how they made Ren feel. Every time he picked Ren up or held him down, Ren couldn’t stop his overwhelming feelings of </span>
  <em>
    <span>smallness</span>
  </em>
  <span>, as well as his desire to be made smaller and smaller by Will’s hands. He wanted to give Will his body and his mind, to hand over his soul to his lover. He couldn’t deny his want to... </span>
  <em>
    <span>submit</span>
  </em>
  <span> to Will. Completely. Sometimes the need to surrender himself to his boyfriend was so strong that it scared him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It didn’t help that it had been happening more and more, and he was getting closer and closer to losing his mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It also didn’t help that Ren had been feeling Will’s eyes on him at random moments, when he was cooking dinner or taking off his shoes, and turned to see Will averting his gaze. At first Ren thought nothing odd of it. He, too, snuck gazes of Will when he didn’t know, admiring how his boyfriend’s shirt rode up when he stretched, or how his dark hair fell past his brow. But the last few times Ren had been quicker when he felt the heat of eyes on him--or maybe Will was becoming careless. Ren met Will’s stare a few days ago to see it locked on his own neck. It was only a fraction of a second, but it felt like a lifetime.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So? He’s checking you out. He’s your boyfriend, he’s allowed to,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ren had thought to himself after it happened the first time. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You admire him just as much</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But it wasn’t just one time. Or two. Or three.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ren knew Will loved to kiss his neck, leave hickeys along his collarbones and run the tips of fingers down the front of his throat. Ren loved it just as much. It grounded him, the feel of his boyfriend’s lips and touch on his skin. It was when Will’s fingers lingered or swept in a possessive arc across the base of his throat that Ren’s breathing hitched and he felt heat coil tighter in his gut. Seeing Will sneak glances at his neck more and more made Ren question the true depth of his feelings. Maybe Will loved it more than he let on. How deep did his fixation run?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The question made Ren shiver. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That’s what led him here, to the bathroom, gaze sweeping over his own neck. The more he stared the more his mind wandered back to the fantasy he had been replaying in his head, over and over, the past few weeks. The first time he had thought about it was an accident, the day he first caught Will staring at his neck. Will’s sneaky glances and Ren’s craving to give himself to his boyfriend and created a dangerous combination. But the last straw was when Ren stood with Will at the stove in the kitchen, arms around Will’s lower back, as he peeked around his side and watched him mix food in the simmering pan. His eyes immediately caught on Will’s hands. His palms were broad, with long fingers and angular thumbs, fingers flexing as he mixed the food. Will’s mind had conjured the image before he could stop it―Will’s large hand wrapping around his neck, fingertips pressing in against the sides. Ren was hard so fast his head spun and he had to excuse himself to the bathroom. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Since the first time he had pictured Will’s hand on his neck, the fantasy invaded his thoughts, striking at random times. He couldn’t seem to look at Will’s hands the same way anymore, and he couldn’t ignore the need burning inside him to give himself up to his boyfriend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ren imagined it now, looked in the mirror and pretended that Will’s hand rested against his throat. He felt his breathing speed up and watched his chest lift a little faster in his reflection. He could feel the blood in his cheeks begin to heat, so he erased the image from his thoughts and concentrated as best he could at calming down. He took a deep breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Ren woke up this morning, cradled into Will’s long body with his back pressed to Will’s front, he had felt needier than he ever remembered feeling. It was a neediness to feel smaller, to feel that relinquishing of himself to Will. It felt like a pressure was building up inside of him, reaching the height of its power, and threatening to burst. If he didn’t do something about his feelings now, he thought he might break. He had decided then that today was the day he would ask Will about it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now, examining himself in the mirror and readying himself to go talk to Will, Ren felt his nerves skyrocket. What if he couldn’t make Will understand what he’s feeling? What if Will didn’t want what Ren thought he wanted? What if Will pushed him away? He would be humiliated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ren shook his head to erase the thought, laying a hand against his forehead. The sleeve of the sweatshirt bunched up against his brow and he relaxed instantly, inching it down his cheek, reveling in the softness of the fabric. The scent of Will left behind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He tried to tell himself that Will would listen to him, and that he would understand. Even if Ren had read too far into every trivial glance, even if Will didn’t want what he wanted, it would be okay. Will was one of the most understanding people Ren had ever met. He always felt safe around him, like the air itself warmed in Will’s presence. He forced himself to take another calming breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s going to be okay,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he reassured himself. Whatever he said, however he said it, Will would not make fun of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Though nervousness still pulsed through his body like a heartbeat, Ren reached to open the bathroom door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The air outside the bathroom felt frigid as it hit his legs, mingling with the steam wafting past his nose. Ren shivered and pulled his arms across his body, snuggling deeper into his boyfriend’s sweatshirt. He padded barefoot down the hallway, running his fingertips along one wall until he reached the stairs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This weekend they were staying at Will’s house, a two-story cottage, surrounded by a generous property teeming with rustling trees and wildflowers. Inside the house was just as beautiful; dark wood covered the floors and crowned the edges, and greens and whites concealed the walls and blanketed the furniture. If Will made Ren feel safe, the house was his extension. The warmth that Ren felt with Will seemed to permeate the house, like the two had both been drenched in it. Ren’s apartment was nice, but Will’s house… the apartment couldn’t hold a candle to it. Not even a spark.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Ren’s mind wasn’t on the house as he descended the stairs. As he got closer to the bottom step, he slowed, anxiety climbing up his throat. He couldn’t stop his earlier fears and doubts from infecting him again. His feet met the cold floor under the staircase. His breathing quickened, heartbeat pounding behind his ribs. He couldn’t do this, he couldn’t ask this of--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ren?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The thoughts in Ren’s head immediately quieted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Will peeked his head around the corner at the end of the hallway. His eyes locked on Ren, gaze sweeping up and down, admiring the way his own sweatshirt hung down his boyfriend’s frame. Ren, on the other hand, was enamored with Will. He watched the way Will’s eyebrow raised in approval of his clothes, his brows dark and full. He watched the way Will’s black hair reflected in the light of the hallway. Ren stood riveted as Will stepped fully into the space, body tall and powerful, reaching nearly a head over himself. Will smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey baby. I thought I heard you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ren wasn’t still a second longer, running up to Will and throwing his arms around his boyfriend’s broad shoulders. Will didn’t hesitate to grip the underside of Ren’s thighs and hoist him up. Ren’s legs wrapped around Will’s waist and he brought his hands up to Will’s face, thumbs resting on his cheeks and fingers behind his ears, curling into his hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For a few seconds the two stilled, frozen in time, as they revered each other. The blue of Will’s eyes pierced Ren, and he felt that they left marks everywhere their gaze lingered. It was Will who moved first, covering Ren’s mouth with his own. The kiss was singular, long, deep. Ren felt his body melt against Will’s, pressing heavily into his boyfriend’s chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they broke away Ren was breathless. Will cradled Ren’s jaw with long fingers and brought his face down, placing a kiss on each hooded eyelid. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi,” Will said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi,” Ren breathed back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He finally opened his eyes to see Will had already started carrying him farther into the house, towards the kitchen. Will’s feet hit the tiled floor as he gently set Ren on the edge of the kitchen counter and stood between his legs. He kissed Ren once, twice, and turned away to get a glass from a cabinet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ren grasped the edge of the marbled counter and swung his legs lightly, careful not to knock his heels on the cabinet. He tracked Will with soft eyes, admiring how his boyfriend moved about the kitchen with graceful steps. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you want something, babe? Are you hungry?” Will asked with his back turned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ren hummed a noncommittal “no,” happy to sit and watch Will while he worked on getting himself a drink. The feeling he had earlier was coming back, the instinctual urge to be smaller and give all his attention to his boyfriend. Usually he was the more talkative of the two, telling stories while Will cooked, or finding a way to fill the silence. Will was a quiet soul, strong in his presence, but happy to be a part of things without speaking. His eyes conveyed more than his words. Now, with his new attentive side beginning to appear, Ren didn’t feel at all like talking. Instead he sat, eyes hazy with contentment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was another minute before Will noticed Ren’s stillness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Something had been bothering him, some lacking thing, missing from the air. Now he realized it was the absence of Ren’s words, usually his constant companion. He turned and stared at Ren, looking him up and down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you feeling okay, love?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mm-hmm,” Ren hummed, locking his gaze with Will’s. Will stepped back into the space between Ren’s legs and rested the back of his fingers on his boyfriend’s forehead, testing his temperature. Ren’s arms wrapped around Will’s torso tightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure?” Will asked. Ren simply nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Will took Ren’s jaw between his fingers and held tightly, leaning in to examine Ren’s eyes. He studied his boyfriend carefully. If he had looked away a second earlier, he would’ve missed it, the slightest movement that carried the most volume. But there it was. Holding gazes so tightly, Will watched as his boyfriend’s eyes began to dilate slowly, blowing out until his pupils nearly began to eclipse his irises.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Will’s realization flickered to life like a light. Ren’s clinginess, his unusual nonverbal responses, his blown pupils--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ren, baby, do you feel different?” he urged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ren’s dark brows drew together in confusion. He made a questioning sound in the back of his throat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you feeling…” Will paused, nervously lingering on the word, “submissive?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ren’s eyes focused on the curves of Will’s ear as he contemplated the question. Is that what this was? He thought back on his feelings lately, his desires, his urges. The ones to give himself completely to Will, to do whatever he asked. The more he thought about it, the more it seemed to slide into place, that piece of the puzzle he couldn’t quite find. That was exactly what this was, wasn’t it? In mere seconds, Will had named what Ren hadn’t been able to for weeks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ren focused his eyes back on Will’s and began to nod, a blush blooming across his cheekbones. He fought to not avert his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Will moved his hand from Ren’s jaw to his cheek, splaying his fingers around his ear. “I need words, darling.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I--” Ren began to stutter, before taking a deep breath. “I--yes. I didn’t know… I didn’t have a word for it. But… yes.” His words quieted as he spoke, until he stopped and looked down, away from Will. He felt embarrassment burn across his cheeks. He knew Will must feel it too, the heat of his blush under his hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, it’s okay,” Will assured Ren, tilting his head back up to look at him. His eyes were warm and curved up at the edges from his smile. “Don’t be ashamed. Please. It’s okay, it’s all okay.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ren looked into Will’s blue eyes until he couldn’t see them anymore, until the tears that streaked across his vision obstructed it. He knew Will wouldn’t judge him, but he hadn’t realized just how badly he needed to hear him say it. He felt Will’s strong arms circle him gently and hold him close, a hand coming to cradle the back of his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whatever you need, whatever you feel, it’s okay. It’s natural.” Ren buried his face in Will’s chest, trying not to let his emotions, his relief and happiness and love, overcome him. And failing. He hugged Will back tightly. “I’ll do everything I can to help. Always.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ren nodded into Will’s shirt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They stayed like that for a few minutes, hugging each other tightly, savoring the feel of one another.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ren,” Will murmured, breaking the silence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you know what subspace is?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ren reflected on this new word. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Subspace. </span>
  </em>
  <span>No, no he didn’t. He told Will as much.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Subspace… it’s when someone, someone submissive, goes somewhere else in their head.” Will paused, gathering his words. “It’s like nothing else exists but them and the person they trust to take care of them. I think that’s what you’re starting to feel, baby.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That’s it</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Ren thought, </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything I’ve been feeling. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He nodded into Will’s shirt again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a beat of silence before Will continued.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Would you like to feel it?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ren pulled his head back and met Will’s eyes. Will’s brows were drawn in curiosity, his eyes open and honest, but behind them was a sliver of… something. Something deeper and darker. Ren shivered, both at the promise behind Will’s eyes, and his offer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nodded. “Yes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And you… do you trust me? Do be that person for you?” The answer seemed obvious to Ren, but when he looked at Will, he saw true concern on his face. Ren brought one of his hands to Will’s cheek, fingers resting at his temples.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please―” he choked. “I want you to take care of me. I trust you. Only you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ren felt the shudder that ran through Will’s body. He couldn’t see what Will saw: his boyfriend, his lover, looking at him with so much trust that it threatened to overwhelm him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Baby, you have to be sure―” Will stopped, taking a grounding breath. “This is… it’s you, existing somewhere else, and me watching over you. Making decisions for you. Do you trust me to control you like that? I need to be sure.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ren had to stop the groan that built in his throat at the words </span>
  <em>
    <span>control you</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “Y-yes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And while you’re in your headspace… I’ll be in mine.” Ren’s eyes widened. Will would change, too? Will saw the question in his eyes. “Just like your mind will go somewhere else, mine will, too. To take care of you, to make decisions for you… to do what I want to you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They both watched as the other’s pupils dilated with the possibility behind Will’s words.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can always tell me when to stop and what you don’t like. Always. But while we’re there, in that other place… that will be my role. I need to make sure you’re okay with that, too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ren absorbed Will’s words like a sponge. He didn’t know there was another element to this experience that Will would also be able to fulfill. It was actually a double-sided coin, and thinking about this new truth made Ren’s heart beat faster.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Ren nodded his head again, faster this time, enthusiastic. Will seemed relieved but still frowned down at him. “Use your words, baby.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ren didn’t expect those words to have the effect they did, but when Will spoke them, his brain threatened to shut down. It took a few extra seconds to reform his thoughts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Will just tried not to think about Ren’s sudden and intense blush, and what it might mean.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want that. I want you to… to be in control of me like that.” Ren’s blush deepened, forming splotches across his cheeks and down his neck. Will loved when Ren blushed like this, darkening in smudges and slipping towards his collarbones. Ren never blushed all at once; instead, it formed in small sections, appearing like brushstrokes in a painting. Will followed it with his eyes, the way it trailed down below the collar of his own sweatshirt. Ren’s confession echoed in his skull. The darkness in his eyes deepened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re sure?” He had to ask one more time, just once more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course.” The conviction in Ren’s voice stunned Will. “I trust you with all of me, and I’ve wanted this. I’ve wanted you. Please.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Will wanted to turn away from the intensity of Ren’s gaze. Ren wanted to turn away from the strength of Will’s. They locked eyes in a moment that stretched beyond time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally, Will spoke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I--okay? We can?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course. Of course, love.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ren grinned broadly, unable to suppress his exhilaration. He wrapped his arms around Will’s neck and kissed him deeply. Or tried to. It was hard with the wide smile pulling at his lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” he mumbled against Will’s mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Will dropped his arms from around Ren’s back and caged his body against the counter, pushing forward. Ren felt Will’s body forcing his own to lean back, and he wrapped his arms tighter above Will’s shoulders to support himself. Ren’s head now tilted backwards, mouth angled for Will to perfectly claim.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Will leaned against Ren and thrusted his tongue forward, dipping into his boyfriend’s mouth, tasting him. Ren met his tongue with his own and ran it along Will’s teeth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their kiss was long and sensual, a dance of tongues to an unheard beat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They finally broke away. Neither was sure if it had lasted minutes or hours. When Will pulled back to admire Ren, lips swollen and glistening, his heart skipped over in his chest. He brought a broad hand to Ren’s face, running his fingers through his soft hair, grounding his boyfriend until his eyes focused again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please,” Ren breathed. “Please, I’m ready.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Will almost lost his composure at the sound of his boyfriend begging him to be dominated. It took all his willpower to hold back and not ravish him right there on the counter. He needed to be stronger. He took a breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not yet, there’s just one more thing―” Will was cut off by Ren’s soft whine. “We’re so close, baby, just one more. It’s your safeword. It might not work the same when you’re in subspace.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ren blinked at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When you’re there, you might tell me to stop, or you might say no, even if you don’t mean it. ‘Stop’ and ‘no’ can’t be your safewords anymore.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But…” Ren tried to think, he really did, but his brain was working at lower capacity now. “Aren’t those the best ones? Why would I say them if I don’t mean them?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sometimes, when a submissive is in their headspace, they say things because it may feel right in the moment, but not necessarily because they mean them. ‘Stop’ and ‘no’ are some of those things. Do you know the stoplight system?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This caught Ren’s attention. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> heard about this. “Yes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can you tell me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-yes. Green is for fine, for good.” He gulped. “Yellow means to stop what we’re doing then and talk. Red is to stop completely.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Will smiled and nodded before giving Ren another short kiss. “Good.” Ren felt himself preen at the praise and the knowledge that he did something right that Will asked of him. “We’re going to use the stoplight colors as safewords. Does that sound okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes. I can do it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ren was rewarded with another pleased smile and kiss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We can start then.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Will’s voice was a fraction lower, heavy with promise, and Ren shivered in his arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“First…” Will began, running his fingers up through Ren’s hair and lightly tugging on the roots. Ren gasped softly as his head was tilted back. His eyes were forced to meet Will’s. Will’s next words brushed along his lips, his voice an octave deeper. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You will not speak unless I allow it. Do you understand?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-yes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You will do what I ask. When I ask. Do you understand?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” This came out closer to a plea and Ren blushed again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This―” Will’s other hand moved forward to cup Ren’s crotch in his hand, pressing his palm down to push on Ren’s dick through his boxers, “belongs to me. Do you understand?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ren’s eyes rolled up into his head and a small moan escaped through his teeth. He felt his body begin to shrink again. It folded in on itself like paper, following crease after crease. He sat, small and compliant, malleable in Will’s hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I said,” Will repeated lower, in warning, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“do you understand?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ren whined, desperate for Will to touch him, but even more desperate to please him. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry―”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good boy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ren’s head spun to comprehend how good it felt to be touched and commanded and praised by Will, all in the last few seconds. If this was how it began, he didn’t stand a chance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Will pulled Ren’s head back farther, exposing his neck to the air. Will lightly drew his nose up Ren’s neck from his collarbones to his jaw. Ren struggled to breathe, overcome by the sudden sensation that he only existed where Will touched him, trailing up his neck. In a moment of clarity he remembered his earlier plan to tell Will that he wanted him to touch him there. He gasped as he pictured it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Will dragged his tongue under Ren’s jaw until he reached the end, sucking on the skin below his ear. Ren’s toes curled and his back arched at the feel. His mind was stuffed with cotton, thoughts limited to what Will was doing and what he might do, vision becoming hazy with soft light. He existed only where Will’s body met his.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Will’s mouth dipped further down his neck, leaving open-mouthed kisses and sucking dark hickeys into his skin, Ren became overwhelmed with the need to have Will put his hand there instead. One of Will’s hands was still holding his crotch, so he reached down to lay his hand on top of that one, making to pull it away and offer his neck to Will instead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With inhuman speed, Will’s hand twisted and grabbed Ren’s wrist, his other hand tightening in his hair and pulling his head forward. Will’s nose rested mere inches from Ren’s, eyes boring holes into his boyfriend’s. Ren hadn’t even seen his head come up from his own neck, couldn’t pinpoint the moment when Will’s tongue had left him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What,” Will demanded, “do you think you’re doing?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His eyes darkened with displeasure. Ren opened his mouth to explain himself, to offer himself to Will, but stopped short. The first rule Will had told him was to not talk unless he was given permission. He hadn’t heard any. With the realization that he wouldn’t be able to ask Will to hold him, that he couldn’t try without breaking one of his only rules and making Will angrier, came a profound feeling of loss. Ren’s eyes sparked with tears of frustration and anguish. His breathing sped up. If he could only ask, if he could only </span>
  <em>
    <span>say something</span>
  </em>
  <span> without disappointing Will―</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey.” Will’s hand on his wrist slid to intertwine their fingers instead. The hand in Ren’s hair came forward to hold the side of his face. His eyes immediately gentled, worried by his boyfriend’s sudden change in emotion. “Baby, take a deep breath for me. Breathe. It’s okay, breathe.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ren tried to focus his eyes. He worked to match the pace of his breathing to the rise and fall of Will’s chest, drawn into a calmer state by the steadiness of his breath. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Color?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ren took a shaky breath to clear his tears. “Green, but--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If there’s a ‘but,’ it’s not green.” The sternness of Will’s eyes gave him no chance to argue. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then… then yellow.” His voice sounded so small in his own ears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong? What didn’t you like? Was I too harsh? I’m so sorry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ren frantically shook his head, holding Will’s hand tighter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, no it wasn’t that! It wasn’t. I… I really liked it.” He blushed again, hating the feel of the uneven heat that splattered across his face. His voice was uneven and shaky from having to use it so soon in his headspace. “It was just… I had a question, but I couldn’t ask, and I didn’t want to upset you―”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, baby, I’m sorry,” Will said, his face softening in apology. “I forgot about questions. Of course you can ask them, ask as many as you need. When you need to speak, you can tap me. A few times, hard. Or you can snap. Whatever feels good. It’s okay.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ren instantly relaxed now that he had a solution. His anxiety dissipated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” he let out weakly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course.” Will gazed at him in concern one more time. “What was your question?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ren swallowed nervously. Now they were here, and he didn’t know how Will would react, if he would actually want to do this with him or not. But he couldn’t go on not knowing. He at least had to try. His eyes flickered away and down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He grasped Will’s hand tighter before loosening his hold, running his fingertips along Will’s knuckles. He took the back of Will’s hand in his and brought it up slowly, savoring the contrast of their skin. He lightly kissed Will’s palm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Will you―” he choked out. He opened his mouth again, but nothing came out. Instead he took a breath and brought Will’s hand down, past his mouth, to his neck, and rested it there, against his skin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please.” It was a whisper.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Will’s breath caught in his throat, his eyes darkening with arousal. His palm was pressed against the base of Ren’s throat where it was held and he felt his boyfriend’s steady heartbeat. He kept his fingers lax, lightly resting against Ren’s warm skin, but not moving to tighten them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ren met Will’s eyes and tried to channel all of his feelings, all of his certainty, into the look so that Will would know. “Yes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Will had trouble comprehending what was happening. He felt overwhelmed, devastated by a sudden deluge of emotions. To be offered this was the biggest sign of trust he could even try to imagine. It didn’t help that it turned him on to no end.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally, after a few seconds, he whispered―</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Time slowed while he spoke. With that one word Ren saw him </span>
  <em>
    <span>change</span>
  </em>
  <span>―he watched him transform into a darker version of himself, turning completely to the side of him that was meant to dominate. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He barely had a second to process the sight before Will’s fingers tightened, fitting to the sides of his neck and holding. Ren instantly went lax. His eyes slipped shut halfway and a shaky breath slipped past his lips. He only remained upright from Will’s hands on his head and his neck, holding him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the span of a single second, Ren sunk into subspace. He thought he had been close earlier, but the truth was, he was only hovering on the edge. Now he was only tethered to the world by the gaze he shared with Will.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Will held Ren in a moment that filled all the blank space between seconds, that stretched into hours, that transformed Will into Ren’s master. His commander.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ren whined when he felt Will’s hand begin to retreat. Will’s hands slid down his body, where they grabbed his hips and forced him off the counter and into standing. Ren’s whine turned into a sound of surprise, blunt at the back of his throat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Will put two fingers under Ren’s chin and tilted his head up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Go into the living room and kneel in front of the couch.” His voice was low and smooth. It made Ren shiver.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ren nodded and went to take a step when Will grabbed his wrist, the fingers under his chin wrapping around his jaw. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you say?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-yes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes what?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ren paused. This was Will’s not-so-subtle way of making Ren give him a title. But the title was up to him to decide. His first idea hit him so hard he said it without thinking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Daddy.” He heard himself and blushed deeply with embarrassment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The darkness in Will’s eyes intensified. “Good boy.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He leaned in and kissed Ren once with a vulgar sweep of his tongue. Ren whimpered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Will released him suddenly and pulled back completely, relinquishing his touch. He leveled Ren with a stare and raised one eyebrow expectantly. It took a second for Ren to understand before he pushed his feet into motion and padded across the kitchen tiles towards the living room. He faltered when he didn’t hear Will follow him and turned to look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Will watched Ren walk away and raised his brows when Ren slowed and turned back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me?” he pressed. He crossed his arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Daddy―?” Ren’s voice was meek. He still wasn’t used to addressing Will like this yet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll follow when I want to. Is there a problem?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“N-no Daddy! I’m sorry!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ren pedaled back into a walk and sped out of the kitchen, eager to fulfill Will’s command and make him happy again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Will waited until Ren exited the kitchen before drawing a deep breath into his lungs and closing his eyes, willing his mind to focus. He was a little overwhelmed by this sudden opportunity―he never thought that Ren would want to do these things with him, and the fact that he so willingly became submissive made Will dizzy. He wanted to center himself so that he could be the best for Ren when he walked out to join him again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the living room, Ren approached the couch and slowly sunk down to rest his knees on the fluffy carpet, sitting back on his heels. He found that he didn’t know what to do with his hands, so he hung them behind his back and intertwined his fingers to ground himself. He hung his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seconds stretched into minutes and Ren felt himself become quieter inside his mind. He let his vision become unfocused while he waited.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a few minutes Ren barely registered the sounds of Will moving around in the kitchen. Instead he focused on his breathing, the steady inhales and exhales that wove through his lungs. His head became more blank with each breath. He fell into a period of silence. He had distant thoughts, each about Will, and how much he wanted to keep being commanded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ren had fallen so far into his own mind that he didn’t notice Will coming out of the kitchen. Will crossed the living room to the couch, setting something on the side table with a clink of glass, another with a small thud. Ren only blinked when he saw Will come into his vision, his boyfriend taking a seat right in front of him on the couch. Ren didn’t move his head, keeping his eyes low.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ren breathed and felt his own heartbeat thud in his chest. The two shared a moment of calm quiet before Will brought an arm forward. He pointed at the space on the floor right between his knees.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ren didn’t hesitate to shuffle forwards, his own knees between Will’s feet, bowed head between his boyfriend’s open legs. Will brought his hand to the side of Ren’s head, guiding it to rest on the inside of one knee, secure under his palm. Soft sweatpants slid against Ren’s cheek. Will’s presence wrapped around him like a blanket. The staggering sensation of safety made his head swim.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Color?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Green,” Ren whispered back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two didn’t speak again for a long while. Ren felt like his head was separate from the rest of his body. Will relaxed but kept one hand carding through Ren’s hair, watching his boyfriend carefully. He felt something claw at his throat as Ren knelt in front of him. His awareness of Ren’s body had grown exponentially. His knees formed walls around Ren and he had a rush of instinctive need to keep his boyfriend protected, warm, and safe in his arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Will let Ren stay on his knees for another minute. Then he reached down and lifted Ren’s chin gently. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re doing so well, sweetheart. So good for me,” he said, voice soft and quiet. He watched Ren’s eyes try to refocus. “You look so beautiful.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ren blushed once more, pink staining his cheeks. “Thank you, Daddy,” he said shyly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You blush so pretty.” At this Ren just blushed deeper, turning his head farther into Will’s knee to hide his face. Will could see the red splotches of skin spread down his neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Daddy,” he barely managed to whisper.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Will withdrew his hand slowly and straightened up, leaning languidly against the back of the couch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come up on my lap, baby.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Will’s voice was still low and quiet but carried the command effortlessly. Ren felt his heart skip as he brought his hands out from behind his back and braced them on Will’s knees to help him stand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Ren began to lean over him, Will reached out and took him by the hips, pulling him forward. Ren’s legs fell on either side of Will’s thighs. Will pulled him closer until Ren’s crotch was pressed up against his abdomen. Ren wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s shoulders.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ren became embarrassed again by the thought that he only had boxers on. The skin of his thighs rested along the soft fabric of Will’s sweatpants and he resisted the urge to squirm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Will’s broad hands ghosted along the curve of his hips and held him tight under his thighs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One of Will’s hands came back up and found its way into Ren’s hair, fingers tightening at the roots. Ren could only gasp before Will brought his head forward, connecting their mouths passionately. Their lips melted together and Ren’s eyes slid shut. He tried instinctively to move his head to meet Will’s lips but found that he couldn’t―Will’s hold kept him in place. He moaned lightly into Will’s mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Will tightened his fingers and angled Ren’s head sideways, licking into his mouth wantonly. He plunged his tongue into Ren’s soft mouth and pumped it in and out. Ren moaned again, louder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was held still by Will’s grip, put where Will wanted him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Will continued to plunder his mouth, taking and taking and taking until Ren was trembling. A fuzzy cloud invaded Ren’s mind, running his thoughts further into the ground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minutes passed before Will began to slow, withdrawing his tongue. He left smaller and smaller kisses on Ren’s lips until he was merely giving him soft pecks. Ren hummed contentedly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Will finally pulled away, pulling his eyes open before Ren could. Ren struggled to lift his eyelids in his hazy state. Will admired the way his boyfriend’s lips were red and shiny from kissing, his chest rising with the effort to catch his breath. He treasured the sight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Turn around and sit on my lap.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ren moved slowly, lethargic with the lingering taste of Will on his tongue. He pulled his legs from around Will’s hips and turned, sitting in his lap instead, back pressed up against the hard planes of Will’s chest and abdomen. Will wrapped his arms around Ren’s waist.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to watch the game. You, my love, are going to sit on my lap and keep me warm.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ren hummed with contentment. “Yes, Daddy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Will tried to ignore the effect that wod had on him while he reached for the TV remote that rested on the arm of the couch. He flipped on the television, set into the wall across from them. Before the sound caught up he clicked the TV into lower volume, barely a hum across the air. With Ren in the state he was in he didn’t want to startle or overwhelm him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once Will found the sports channel he sunk further into the couch, gaze fixed on the hockey game. After a few seconds he glanced back to Ren, perfectly still with eyes staring, empty, at the TV. Will had no doubts that Ren wasn’t seeing the game at all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He loosened a hand from around Ren’s waist, dragging his fingertips along Ren’s side and up his shoulder. Ren shivered. When Will’s hand reached his neck he brought it forward and slid it into place at the base of his throat, fingers wrapping around the sides. Ren slumped completely in his hold, head resting against Will’s collarbone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Will was in awe of Ren’s reaction to his touch, just as he was the first time. He rested his mouth above Ren’s ear and stroked the skin of his neck, up and down, with his thumb. Will tightened his hold on Ren’s waist, holding him protectively. He focused back on the hockey game.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What Ren had expected to feel was the contentment, the happiness, that now-becoming-familiar fuzzy feeling in his brain, like it had been stuffed with cotton. What he </span>
  <em>
    <span>hadn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> expected was the sudden, sweeping realization that he belonged to Will. The way Will held him, tightly confined to his lap with his broad hand encircling the length of his neck, made Ren realize that he was Will’s possession. Whatever happened to him was on Will’s terms. He would only do things because Will wanted him to, and because he allowed it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ren’s breathing slowed further, barely a whisper over the air, before his eyes began slipping shut. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Will owned Ren, in body and in soul, and Ren delighted in the thought that he didn’t just belong to himself anymore. Ren was Will’s. No one would touch Ren except Will; Will wouldn’t let them. He was settled safely in Will’s muscular arms, surrounding and holding and claiming him as his own.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everything Ren was, and everything he would be, belonged to Will.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ren only had the energy to pull his eyes open a few times. Sometimes only a few seconds of the hockey game passed between glances. Once he would’ve sworn an entire quarter flickered by in the time his eyes were closed. He couldn't find it in himself to care, or to even think about caring. Time skipped unevenly, warped by Ren’s euphoria. His eyes slipped shut again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next time Ren opened them, the TV was off, reflecting empty black back at him. He hadn’t noticed the absence of the low humming of the audience’s cheers. How long had the game been over?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With another breath Ren realized something even more important: Will’s hand had left his neck. It rested now on his ribs, fingers splayed along his side. Will’s thumb massaged back and forth, rubbing along his sweatshirt. When had he taken his hand away?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ren felt Will’s deep, even breathing in his back, felt the warm puffs of breath on his neck. Will now rested his head in the crook of Ren’s neck, lips softly meeting his skin, pressing small kisses below his jaw. Ren took a deep breath and blinked, clearing his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Will felt the change in Ren’s breath and lifted his head. He watched quietly as Ren fought to clear his eyes and bring his focus back, albeit rather reluctantly. Will leaned forward and placed a kiss on his cheek. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi, baby,” he whispered to Ren, mindful to keep his voice quiet. “It’s time to come back to me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ren turned his head towards Will and rested his cheek on his boyfriend’s shoulder, meeting his brown eyes tiredly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’ wanna.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Will chuckled softly and stole a delicate kiss from Ren’s lips. His touch was like velvet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You did so good, baby. I’m so proud of you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Ren absorbed the praise like a sponge. His lips curved upwards sheepishly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I did?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course you did. You listened so well. You’re such a good boy.” Will’s words were still low and gentle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ren whined and threw his hands over his face in embarrassment. He listed forwards and hid in the curve of Will’s neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Will laughed louder this time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Here, baby.” Ren parted his fingers just enough to see Will reach over the end of the couch and grab a glass of water that rested on the side table. A bag of chips sat next to it. That must have been what Will brought in from the kitchen earlier, only Ren had been too distracted to notice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Will brought the glass of water to Ren. “Drink this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But I’m not thirsty,” Ren argued weakly, making no attempt to take the glass. Will just cocked an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have to take a few sips.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ren knew it was pointless to argue, even if he didn’t understand why he had to drink when he wasn’t thirsty. He took the water from Will and raised it to his lips, indulging in a few sips. He tried to give it back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Will just looked at him pointedly. “At least half, please.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ren sighed but drank down to the halfway point before handing the water to Will, who accepted it this time and put it back on the side table. He switched it out for the bag of chips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ren watched as Will put the top of the bag between his teeth and pulled the opposite direction, popping the bag open with a crinkle of foil. He kept his other hand on Ren’s side. Ren didn’t know why he found the sight arousing, but he blushed, flustered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eat some with me,” Will said as he tilted the bag towards Ren.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ren twisted around in Will’s lap until he sat on it sideways, head still on Will’s shoulder, legs resting on the couch. He withdrew a chip from the bag and curled back into Will’s side, chewing it slowly. Will’s arm tightened behind Ren, pulling him closer. He set the bag of chips on Ren’s lap before reaching in and eating some too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two shared a few minutes of silence while they ate. It was interrupted by a large yawn from Ren, one he tried to hide with his hands. Will smiled. He curled the top of the chip bag closed and put it back on the table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Will reached to the other side of the couch were a large blanket hung over the arm, folded neatly. He wrapped it around Ren, making sure it covered all of him, fluffy and warm. He held his boyfriend closer to his body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How do you feel?” he asked Ren.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I feel… happy. Warm.” The look he gave Will was one of such comfort and love that it nearly broke him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Will couldn’t stop the bright smile from splitting his face. “Good.” He leaned down and kissed Ren deeply. Ren brought his hands to cup Will’s face, holding him softly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” he whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span></span><br/>
<span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Will opened his eyes in amazement and murmured against Ren’s lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ren’s smile widened to match his own.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>These are two characters that I've been wanting to create and one-shots to explore their dynamic when I'm in the mood to write a certain idea or kink, but not an entire story. I'm planning more with these two. Let me know how you feel, or what I could improve on!</p><p>The title is named after the song Getting Closer by SEVENTEEN.</p><p>Thank you so much for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>